


Фонтан

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Перед отлетом на Кербер





	Фонтан

— Широ, что ты делаешь?!  
Кит опешил настолько, что даже не стал сопротивляться, разве что хлопнул пару раз по плечу, похоже, поехавшего от счастья крышей друга. Широ встряхнул Кита, придержал за задницу, чтобы тот не соскользнул с плеча, и уверенно зашагал вперед.  
Если бы такое с Китом попытался провернуть кто-то другой, то об этом он бы уже крепко жалел. Кто угодно, кроме Широ. Кит давно выдал ему наивысший доступ.  
— Не дергайся. Уроню же.  
— В том и смысл, Широ. — Однако вопреки своим словам Кит не спешил сопротивляться всерьёз, как всегда, рядом с другом победило любопытство. — Куда ты меня тащишь?   
— Вперед.  
— А там?  
— Там — фонтан.  
— Широ, зачем нам фонтан?  
Широ хмыкнул.  
— Нет, Кит, ты как будто только вчера прибыл в Гарнизон. Стыдно, кадет. Традиции надо знать. По итогам аттестации лучшего пилота купают в фонтане.  
— С чего ты решил, что я буду лучшим?  
До аттестации было ещё прилично и случится могло что угодно!  
— Потому что ты — это ты, Кит. — Кит улыбнулся — Широ в него всегда так верил, что подвести его было нереально. И словно в подтверждение его мыслей Широ продолжил: — Ты — лучший. Меня тут не будет и некому будет купать тебя в фонтане.  
— Эй, думаешь, я единственный, кого не будут купать без тебя? Испугаются?  
Или скорее захотят поквитаться, когда никто не видит. Но об этом Кит ни за что не сказал бы вслух.  
За время учёбы в Гарнизоне Кит завёл много друзей. Одного. Широ.  
И теперь смутно понимал, каким будет этот год.  
— Нет, я просто не хочу это пропустить, — хмыкнул Широ и ловко сбросил Кита в воду.  
Кит, увлекшись перепалкой, напрочь позабыл, какой у Широ широкий шаг.  
— Широ!  
— Что? Ты — лучший. И никаких “но”, ты со всем справишься.  
Кит закатил глаза, словно признавая поражение. Здесь бы Широ стоило насторожиться: Кит никогда не сдавался, не умел и учиться не собирался, но тот только рассмеялся в ответ. В тоже мгновение Кит прянул к нему как атакующая змея, ухватил Широ за грудки и рванул на себя. Такой подлости Широ не ожидал и рухнул в фонтан прямо на Кита, подняв тучу брызг.  
— Кит… Кит! — отплевываясь, возмутился Широ. — Я тут при чем?!  
— Ты завтра летишь впервые в космос. Надо это обмыть! Традиция.  
— Нет такой традиции.  
— Теперь есть.  
— Я думал, мы это как-то по другому обмоем… вечером. Вдвоем.  
Кит поднялся первым и протянул Широ руку, за которую тот ухватился, и встал. С них обоих текло ручьем. Новенькая форма Широ пришла в полную негодность. Но ни один из них не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания. Они стояли в фонтане по колено в воде и улыбались друг другу как два дурака. Два счастливых дурака. Эта глупость была гораздо лучше тоскливого обратного отсчёта, который начался в голове Кита с неделю назад.  
— Вдвоем мы это тоже обмоем. Сейчас. Вечером. И потом.  
— И будем купаться в фонтане? — хмыкнул Широ.  
Кит выловил фуражку Широ из воды, отжал её и нахлобучил ему на голову.  
— Непременно. Вдвоем. Традиции надо чтить.


End file.
